fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jerithul
Jerithul JARE-uh-THOOL *'Alignment: '''Chaotic Evil *'Titles: The Carrion Lord, Strife-sower, Hatebringer *'Divne Power: '''Intermediate *'Overall Worldly Influence **'Places of Strong Influence: 'Xanyahou **'Places of Modest Influence: '''None **'Places of Minor Influence: Vartia, Finturi, Harkas *'''Favored Weapon: Halberd Dominion Domains: '''Murder, Insanity, Rage, Slavery Jerithul is a god of hate, malice, and domination. The ideals of Jerithul are the ideals of self with a heavy emphasis on embracing one's feral instincts and darker nature. Wherever the seeds of discord and hate are sown, Jerithul watches and revels in the moment, feeding the flows of emotion to ever greater heights. The domination of others by crushing them under one's heel is the hubris of this hateful god, and he freely rewards those who would follow in his path of madness. Symbols '''Holy Symbol: '''The bust of a snarling gnoll whose muzzle is soaked in blood. The gnoll's head in his symbol is a direct representation of Jerithul himself, as he is the manifestation of the darkness in his people, and his snarling visage is a message to his followers to embrace their hate and malice that gives the needed power to crush one's foes. The blood-soaked muzzle encourages his worshippers to embrace their baser feral instincts and become the beast within rather than deny it with false temperance. '''Holy Animal: Hyena. Jerithul embraces the bestial cousin of the gnoll, for it is the beast within that he exalts. He delights in the crushing power of their jaws and how their "laughter" makes them sound as though they take true joy in what they do. He therefore exhorts his followers to own the night and hunt as the hyena, preying on the weak and killing without mercy while cackling with the pure thrill of murder. He also desires that they, like the hyena, brook no intrusion and defend the spoils they have earned. Therefore it is no surprise that amongst his followers, hyenas are highly prized as pets, and killing one is considered sacrilege. Description Jerithul is the dark deity of the Gnolls and is always maneuvering to gain complete dominion over them. He is broad and thick for a gnoll, has reddish-brown fur with occasional black spots, and favors wearing heavy plate armor liberally decorated with studs and spikes. He sometimes braids parts of his black mane, which often has blood dried in it from his latest victim, and bears tattoos of various flowing patterns that cover most of his body. He always carries his halberd in the hope that he may have the chance to use it. Dogma *Embrace the savage beast within. It is stronger than any laws that would bind you. *Hold vengeance as sweet and death, beauty, but deny your chattel both. *Slaughter those who would oppose or outdo you. Shackle the rest. *Know hatred is strength -- it is the source of true power. *''Become'' their madness and fear, victory in their hearts is victory in battle. *Suffer no insult without giving injury. *Above all, know this: Only the strongest can be truly satisfied. Organization The organization of the church of Jerithul is simple -- the strong give orders and the weak obey them or suffer. As such, the heirarchy of the faith is easily distinguished. More powerful followers of the faith will bear markings, usually as braids or tattoos to show their respective rankings, while lesser members generally just bear the scars of working for their superiors (be it from punishment or carrying out the low deeds they typically oversee). When priests from different areas are forced to work together to achieve the goals of their god, a fight for dominance usually occurs to dictate which of them carries primacy. Murder and low politics for increased station and dominance are therefore a common occurrence and generally promoted, for if the other one were actually stronger, he would not have been killed in the first place. Despite this philosophy, the hierarchy in a given sect rarely changes until the leaders begin to show signs of aging or weakness that make them seem a safer target. Fear of the punishments of failure -- usually resulting in either extreme pain, mutilation, or death -- often keep potential rivals at bay. Stronger members of the clergy are also apt to use spells to control the more troublesome underlings and further secure their dominance. Followers Outside of Xanyahou, Jerithul's followers are few and far between, but most are intelligent enough to keep their activities a secret. In Xanyahou, his followers are generally fanatical and constantly seek to further Jerithul's sway over all gnolls. Murderers, tyrants, and bloodthirsty warriors (typically berserkers) will sometimes follow the way of Jerithul, as they find it a faith easy to follow with its promotion of their own ideals and goals. Celebrations, Festivals, & Observed Holidays The only known observed occasion of celebration among Jerithul's followers is the Night of the Blood Moon. During these times, the priests of Jerithul declare a holy day of celebration where they believe that Jerithul has demonstrated his primacy by bloodying Nylashnee's golden eyes. While this is far from the truth, the symbolism sends his followers into a massive orgy of feasting and fighting. Sacrifices are commonly done at regular intervals during this celebration -- commonly those who have lost fights during the festivities. The common method of execution is The Harrowing, a ritual slaying in which the victim is held down and has their heart cut out by the one who defeated them. The victor then feasts on his fallen foe's heart. In some variations, the executioner simply cuts to his foe's heart and eats it straight from his chest. This practice is also common after a battle; in that instance, it is permissible that the victim of one's hate is dead. Because of the extremity of the act, the Harrowing is also sometimes used as a rite of passage for those new to the faith to prove their devotion to their new god. Alliances & Animosities